De amores no correspondidos
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Drabbles basados en los amores no correspondidos en el mundo SAO
1. Klein

_._

_~De amores no correspondidos~_

_._

* * *

><p><em>1)<em>

La ves allí, alta, esbelta, hermosa. Te resulta casi imposible entender que pueda existir una mujer tan hermosa en ese mundo, donde las pocas jugadoras que tienes el placer de conocer se quedaron relegadas en la ciudad de los Inicios. Y sabes que ninguna de ellas podría competir jamás con su grado de belleza.

Sin embargo ella es la única mujer allí en ese lugar repleto de hombres. La has visto muchas veces en aquellas reuniones estratégicas de limpieza entre un piso y otro donde lleva la voz cantante. Y te das cuenta que no eres el único que ha puesto sus ojos en ella. Rodeada de un ambiente oportunamente masculino, es casi lógico que todos los presentes la vean con admiración, deseo, y quizás hasta _lujuria._

Lo peor es que no puedes culparlos por pensar así de ella. Tú más que nadie eres bien consciente de ello. Y es que el uniforme que usa, emblema inconfundible del gremio al que pertenece, apenas y le hace justicia a su figura, dejando poco y nada a la imaginación. Abrazando impúdicamente su silueta, dejando sus largas piernas al descubierto ¿Cómo aquellos buitres no habrían de admirar ese cuerpo que no está conformado por un número de polígonos prediseñados por un sistema, sino que es algo absolutamente real y palpable?

Su carácter es férreo, tenaz, decidido, y quizás algo obstinado. _Por algo es la subcomandante _te reprendes mentalmente. Y aunque ella no sabe tu nombre, tú si sabes el suyo. Asuna.

Asuna.

_Asuna_. Lo repites y suena delicioso, y suave, y fácil, y perfecto a tu paladar...

_...Y parece resonar en los cielos de Aincrad como el vuelo suspendido de un ave... majestuoso, infinito..._

Pero no puedes darte el lujo de llamarla por su nombre. Primeramente porque nunca los han presentado, y en segundo lugar porque Asuna apenas nota que existes. En las reuniones de _Clearers _ella se rodea de su gremio, expone su plan, da las órdenes precisas y espera que todos estén de acuerdo con lo que ha decidido, apenas intercambia palabras con el resto de los jugadores. Es lógico que no sepa quien eres pese a que has estado ahí, piso tras piso, y en cada batalla han solicitado tu presencia y apoyo. Pero ella no te conoce.

A veces piensas que esa muchacha vive abocada a su puesto, al trabajo que realiza concienzudamente para su gremio. Que no disfruta del mundo virtual que los rodea. Ese mundo que a pesar de ser una asquerosa trampa mortal, también es hermoso y cálido...

Y de pronto sientes que harías cualquier cosa con tal de verla sonreír. Porque estas convencido de que debe tener la sonrisa más hermosa de Aincrad.

Pero del dicho al hecho hay un largo trecho. Y entiendes que aquel es un sueño que jamás podrás llevar a cabo a menos que te decidas a hacer algo. Pero cada vez que das un paso hacia ella para entablar un diálogo, algo que le diga que también estás aquí, el fuego impetuoso de sus ojos color miel, y su personalidad avasallante parece ahogarte, haciendo que olvides el bien planeado discurso de presentación, ese que tanto resultado te da en el mundo real y que ahí sin embargo te obliga a tragar tus acciones y dejar el intento para mañana.

_Mañana_ te plantarás frente a ella con orgullo y decisión. Usarás esos modales elegantes y caballerosos y le harás notar tu presencia.

Mañana le dirás que tu nombre es Klein.

* * *

><p><em>Nota:<em>

_Esta es una serie corta de Drabbles que se me ocurrió hace tiempo, y que hoy por bronca (mi pc se rompio así que todos mis proyectos de SAO quedaron sepultados ahí dentro!) me propuse hacer y como no quería dejar esta semana sin subir alguito, decidi empezar con esta serie de amores NO correspondidos de los personajes de SAO xD_

_El primero de esta lista es Klein (a quien adoro!) y conociendo su lado casanova asumo que fue obvio el que se haya quedado deslumbrado por nuestra linda subcomandante, hasta que se dio cuenta que ella no tenía ojos más que para el espadachín negro._

_En fin, 'Catorce Días de Honeymoon' se demorará dos semanas más, porque la que viene me iré de vacaciones y ya no podre actualizar, aunque si seguiré SUS actualizaciones. Una vez deseo agradecer el que sigan escribiendo para este maravilloso fandom, y animo a aquellos que leen de esta preciosa pareja se atrevan a escribir de ellos!_

_Buena suerte, gracias por tanto (?)_

_Reviews? Y nos vemos en dos semanas n_n_

* * *

><p><em>Sumi Chan <em>


	2. Kirito

_._

_~ De amores no correspondidos~_

_._

* * *

><p><em>2)<em>

Lo primero que te llamó la atención de ella fueron sus ojos. Azules, cristalinos como un sereno estanque. Inocentes. Tan puros. Lo cruento de ese mundo de muerte aún no había llegado a oscurecer la luz de su mirada, y de algún modo querías que se conservara así.

Luego, conforme fuiste conociéndola un poco más, el resto de su persona fue conquistándote lentamente: linda sonrisa, labios delgados, cabello suave. Cuerpo frágil.

Y quizás fue ese último detalle (esa fragilidad innata que parecía emanar de toda ella) lo que te hubo cautivado a tal punto que deseabas protegerla hasta de ti mismo.

Compartías con ella todo el tiempo gracias al gremio que los amparaba. _Los gatos negros de la Luna llena_, era un grupo pequeño muy por debajo de tu nivel actual. Pero había algo que te obligaba a estar con ellos... ¿Ella? ¿Fue esa tímida joven quien te obligó a mentir sobre tu verdadero nivel dentro del juego?

Inconscientemente sabes que así fue.

Sachi, así se llamaba ella, diaba ese mundo y no se cansaba de hacertelo saber de todas las formas posibles. Lo que obligó a que tú adoptaras el rol de su guardián, de su protector. Ocasionando que ambos se acercaran un poco más, al punto de estar juntos todo el tiempo... ¿Y si pasaban tantos momentos juntos durante el día porque no habrian de hacerlo también durante la noche? Así que muy pronto empezaron a dormir juntos. Pero no en el sentido pervertido de la palabra, sino como dos amigos cercanos que necesitaban brindarse contención...

Pese a que no podías negar la incomodidad que sentiste la primera vez que ella compartió tu cama, y no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que Sachi era una mujer, y tú un hombre con sus hormonas despertando. Tenía que ver con que logicamente entablar una relación en SAO era lo último de tu lista de cosas a realizar. Tenía que ver con que esa era una situación bizarra, con que ellos eran inferiores a ti, con que nunca dejaste de subir de nível durante las noches, porque a pesar de estar con ellos, con _ella_, aún seguías preocupándote por mantener tu lugar en las líneas delanteras a sus espaldas.

Sin embargo, y para ser justos, no podías negar que ella te inspiraba algo que no entendías. Conforme los días transcurrían y ustedes disfrutaban de su mutua compañía, ese agridulce vínculo los estrechaba más y más. ¿Era simpatía, amistad, cariño? ¿O tal vez algo más profundo?

Nunca lo supiste a ciencia cierta, pero intuías que exactos sentimientos experimentaría Sachi también a juzgar por el calor de sus ojos cada vez que te miraba, por la sonrisa cómplice o el tímido rubor de sus mejillas cada vez que salían a entrenar.

Sin duda, la joven tenía el mismo torbellino de emociones que tú, y secretamente estaba esperando que como el caballero que eres dieras el primer paso para aclararlo.

_Quien sabe y la historia hubiera sido muy diferente a como sucedió en realidad..._

Pero lo cierto fue que cuando te decidiste a hablar con ella y esclarecer lo que ocurría, el destino decidió quitártela, y no solo a Sachi, sino al gremio entero, el que no pudiste salvar de la trampa mortal que cayeron durante una incursión al laberinto del piso 27. Teniendo el horrible -horrible- placer de ver a cada uno de ellos morir frente a tus ojos, sin que pudieras hacer algo para evitarlo.

Y no fue solo la muerte de Sachi, Tetsuo, Ducker y Sasamaru, tus compañeros de gremio lo que te shockeó. Lo peor fue transmitirle la noticia a Keita -su líder- quien en esa ocasión no estaba con ustedes, y confesarle la verdad, al menos tu parte de verdad en todo ese asunto. Él tampoco soportó el peso de lo ocurrido y terminó suicidándose, no sin antes echarte la culpa de la muerte de todos. De la muerte de Sachi en realidad.

Ahora mientras vuelves a tu casa en Algade, ese sitio del que nunca jamás debiste salir, recuerdas tus palabras de esa mañana, cuando salían de cacería alegremente, y Sachi y tú iban detrás del grupo viéndose con timidez. Sin embargo todo parece una neblina, algo lejano y extraño. Fruto de tu subconsciente o algo así.

_- Sachi hay algo que quiero decirte..._

_- Yo también quiero decirte algo importante Kirito. Cuando regresemos podremos hablar con más tranquilidad._

Y el recuerdo se hizo pequeño. Tan pequeño hasta que desapareció.

* * *

><p><em>Nota:<em>

_Buenas tardes gente! Sumi Chan aquí reportándose con el 2do capitulo del melodrama de la tarde xD_

_En esta ocasión vengo a ahondar un poco en este fallido romance, del que algunos dicen que Sachi fue el primer gran amor de Kirito, y donde otros dicen que solo la quería como una amiga (antes de que me pregunten yo opino que él la quería como amiga, y solo deseaba protegerla. Hasta ahí llegaba su devoción por ella) en fin, no me maten soy KiriAsu hasta el final! (por más final que sea en las novelas, eso no apartará mi amor por este adorable par)_

_Fue bastante complicado expresar el cariño de Kirito hacia Sachi sin sonar demasiado ambiguo, pero en este escrito se sentía... ahm... fascinado por ella._

_Bien! Ya he vuelto de mis vacaciones :D esta semana esperen el segundo cap de ¿Tan solo Amigos? y haré el intento de subir Honeymoon, pese a que mi compu sigue en reparación..._

_El próximo 'Amor no correspondido' será de Asuna, finalmente mi adorable niña hará aparición aquí._

_Nos estamos viendo pronto!_

* * *

><p><em>Sumi Chan<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_._

_~De amores no correspondidos~_

_._

* * *

><p><em>3)<em>

Ella siempre se sintió inferior.

Viniendo de una familia de muchas mujeres, y por extraño que parezca, ella era la mayor de tres hermanas y aún así no podía encontrar su lugar en el mundo.

El ser la mayor de tres niñas no tenía nada de beneficioso. Se esperaba demasiado de ella, y Sílica sentía que por más esfuerzo que pusiera jamás alcanzaría las expectativas que su familia había puesto sobre si.

Debía ser fuerte, valiente, osada. Rasgos que no encajaban para nada con su persona. Era pequeña (mucho más de lo que se hubiera esperado para su edad) frágil, timida y quizás algo torpe. Se sentía como una mujer encerrada en el cuerpo de una niña, añorando una pubertad que nunca llegaba a salvarla. ¡Hasta sus hermanas -menores que ella- lucían una figura envidiable, y una belleza estilizada, y muy femenina!

Por ende era lógico que comparada con ellas se viera angulosa, desgraciada y fea.

Entonces cuando oyó del mundo de Sword Art Online no dudó en adquirir una copia. Era el primer VRMMO que jugaba en su vida y amó eso de poder crearse un avatar distinto a la realidad... y entonces fue obvio lo que sucedió.

El avatar que eligió era todo lo contrario a su yo real: alta, esbelta, voluptuosa. Allí era la mujer que deseaba ser. Se sentía segura, consciente por fin de su femineidad y de su atractivo.

Sin embargo como la Cenicienta del cuento, el hechizo no duró más que unas pocas horas.

Luego que Kayaba apareciera armando un revuelo, manifestando sus intenciones egoístas, Sílica se encontró otra vez con su cuerpo real (esa horrible e insignificante apariencia de nena de escuela primaria) presa en un mundo de muerte.

Y entonces su seguridad se vino abajo porque todos a su alrededor vieron lo que tanto anhelaba esconder. Y tuvo miedo, y se odió, y odió todo eso.

Y se echó a llorar porque realmente a pesar de tener catorce años todavía era una niña, y tenía miedo de morir.

Pero el tiempo pasó y de a poco hizo de tripas corazón y aprendió a sobrevivir conllevando todos sus traumas. De pronto ya no era tan malo el que tuviera una apariencia aniñada, gracias a eso obtuvo numerosos beneficios al punto de ser considerada una _Idol_, no al extremo de la señorita Asuna (famosa por su belleza y valentía) pero Sílica tenía sus propios seguidores.

Y a Pina. Su única amiga real dentro de SAO.

Fue gracias a ella que conoció a su primer amor platónico. Porque eso fue Kirito para Sílica: un amor inalcanzable, un amor de verano. Algo que entendía que jamás sucedería más que en sus propios sueños. Porque a juzgar por como él se comportaba con ella lo dejaba demasiado en claro; le hablaba y la protegía de un modo casi paternal. Como si fuera su hermano mayor. Porque eso era lo que veía en ella: le recordaba a su pequeña hermana del mundo real, y no se cansaba de repetírselo.

Él era valiente, seguro de si. Osado. Como el príncipe azul de las novelas románticas que tanto le gustaba leer, donde el gallardo protagonista saltaba todo tipo de obstáculos para salvar a la damisela en peligro, la cual luego acabaría robándole el corazón.

Y así fue realmente como ese joven intrépido llegó a su vida para salvarla literalmente de morir, y devolverle la vida de Pina, su más querida y preciada amiga. Cumpliendo con gallardía su papel de héroe, todo menos lo de ella adueñándose de su corazón...

Así que estaba fascinada. Abrumada. Encandilada por Kirito. ¿Y quien no?

Lo curioso de todo fue que no se sintió pequeña, ni fea, ni desgraciada. La actitud del espadachín -tímida a veces, superior y fuerte otras tantas- la hacía sentir bien consigo misma. La ayudaba a reconciliarse con sus traumas, como si fuera absolutamente normal que un chico estuviera ahí para defenderla, cuidarla y protegerla.

Como lo haría un hermano mayor.

Y luego que su aventura con él terminó, y mucho, mucho tiempo después volvió a verlo a veces acompañado de la linda señorita Asuna, y la sonrisa tonta le despuntaba en la cara, Sílica sabía (y se sentía en extremo tranquila y satisfecha) que él también experimentaba traumas similares a los de ella, y que a su vez él había encontrado a alguien que lo hacía sentir bien consigo mismo. Esa sonrisa demasiado grande y difícil de contener, junto al brillo cálido de su mirar de acero así lo ameritaba.

Entonces Sílica lo saludaba levemente con un mohín risueño, agradeciendo silenciosamente la suerte que tenía de conocerlo, y mientras se alejaba con Pina posada en su hombro, se repetía a si misma la promesa que él le había hecho de encontrarse en el mundo real.

Donde él le había jurado que seguiría velando por ella como lo haría un hermano mayor.

* * *

><p><em>Nota:<em>

_Sé que prometí que hoy vendría con la historia de Asuna, pero cuando me senté a escribir esto fue lo que salió! Y además porque la historia de Asuna será triste y como que todavía no estoy preparada para su drama xD_

_Sé que di varios manotazos de ahogados con este... realmente no conozco (o no recuerdo) como está conformada la familia de Keiko chan (alias Sílica) así que le inventé un par de hermanitas menores jejeje. Y También porque de las que integran el harem de Kirito san, es la que mejor me cae... (Liz también me caía bien, pero vi unos caps del juego Hollow Fragments y... ya dejó de caerme bien. ¡O sea aún quieres conquistar a Kirito sabiendo que su novia es tu mejor amiga! Con amigos así realmente...) O Asuna es ciega, es demasiado buena, o no sé. En fin. Terminado de hacer mi descargo xD_

_Sé que prometí la semana pasada subir ¿Tan solo amigos? y aún lo tengo presente, es solo que el capitulo me está quedando más largo de lo que esperaba y creo que tendré que cortarlo en alguna parte coherente. Sin embargo no se preocupen que esta semana lo tendrán online! Sobre Catorce días no puedo prometer nada porque mi pc sigue en reparación... sí que el service tecnologico es lento... pero espero lo que sea con tal de no perder nada de lo que tenía ahi dentro T.T_

_En fin, gracias por los reviews. Estoy feliz de ver como el fandom sigue llenándose, espero se animen a escribir más! Si necesitan ayuda o una beta aquí estoy! Me encantaría ayudar :D pueden encontrar el link de mi face en mi profile._

_Muchas gracias!_

* * *

><p><em>Sumi chan<em>


End file.
